A Thousand Years
by Spellbound Slave
Summary: What happens when opposites attract? This is a story of two magical people who fall in love in one night, only to not find each other for many years. But what happens when they do. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have more we could add to this story but my friend and I just are not sure if we should. Review and let us know  
**

** Prologue**

She walked down the halls of Hogwarts with nothing but the sounds of her heels to be heard. She hated the holidays so she gladly stayed when the head Mistress asked her to. It was her prefect duty after all.

The day had been boring so far, only catching a few students snogging here and there, but she over looked that. She was headed towards the dungeons back to the Slytherin Common Room when she heard a loud explosion coming from a classroom. She quickly ran into the room, wand drawn. But as the smoke cleared, she saw another student.

"Ah hell." he coughed, fanning the smoke from his face.

She lowered her wand and started to laugh, causing him to jump and turn towards her.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know you're failing potions." She replied, covering her mouth to stifle more laughter.

His face turned a light shade of red as he turned back to his now melted cauldron. "No, just barely passing, but i think it's because Slughorn feels sorry for me."

"Well, I would too if you always blew up my classroom."

"I dont always blow things up!" he snapped.

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. His face turned pale.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It's just frustrating. Not being able to get right..ever."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to stand beside him. She looked at the black goo on the floor and shook her head.

"What exactly were you trying to make?"

He sighed, shuffling his feet. "Boil Cure Potion." he whispered.

She couldnt help but laugh harder then before. "Really?! I perfected that before i even got here!"

She stopped laughing when she saw a look of dread wash over his face.

"I-I'm sorry. I didnt know it was a sensitive subject." She said quickly, much to her surprise.

He shook his head and waved his wand, cleaning the goo up. "It's okay. You're right. I'm daft seeing as i cant make a simple potion."

"Dont think that of yourself. You know what, I bet you put the porcupine quills in before you took it off the flame, didn't you?"

His eyes widened and looked over at her. "Dear Merlin you're right!"

She smiled. " That's a common mistake dear. Don't beat yourself up over it."

He chuckled, making her heart skip a beat. "I guess you're right. You know, you're pretty nice for a Slytherin."

"What makes you think I'm a Slytherin?"

He looked her up and dowm. "Silver long sleeve shirt, green skirt, cocky attitude. Pretty self explanatory."

"Well, aren't you a smart one."

"Sometimes." He chuckled.

She couldn't help but smile at him. She gently pulled the edge of his shirt. "Come on. I'll walk you to your dorm." She turned and walked slowly to the door, very aware he was watching her every move closely.

He watched her walk away, biting the inside of his lip hard enough to draw blood. He quickly looked back up at her face when she turned around.

"Coming?"

He nodded and walked towards her, being careful not to break eye contact with her emerald green eyes that seemed to have him in a trance. He stopped just when he was close enough to her that he could feel her body heat. She smirked at him, making his heart race faster, and she turned away to walk down the corridor.

He followed her closely, but stayed behind her. He knew her from some where. Everything about her seemed familiar. They way she walked with her head held high, her steps that looked like she would take you down if you stood in her way, but most of all, her fiery red hair. It flowed behind her perfectly as she some what struted. He didnt know why, but he ached to touch her. Even just to hold her hand.

He heard her voice and stopped walking, shifting his gaze up to her eyes.

"Did you hear anything I said?" She asked impatiently.

"No. I was lost in thought."

She seemed amused by this. "Staring at my ass does not count as lost in thought dear."

"I was actually admiring your hair. Does it run in the family?" He asked, walking closer unknowingly, like he was being drawn to her.

She looked up at him and sighed. "I have no idea. I dont know my Mother. And I've only met my Father three times in my life. I dont even know if he is still alive anymore."

"So you're an orphan?"

She shrugged. "I guess so."

He rubbed his arm, meeting her eyes. "I know the feeling. Just my brother and me for a while now."

He shook his head, and turned his attention back to her hair. It was red, but not just any red. A brilliant fiery red that fell in long gentle waves over her shoulders and down her back. An unforgettable red. He took stride towards her again, almost unable to stay away. His attraction to her was borderline magnetic. She was cocky, sexy, smart; a Slytherin. He, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. _"But you know what they say, opposites attract."_ He thought to himself.

She sucked in a breath s he took a step closer to her. He was too close for her normal comfort, yet she didnt back away. Nothing about him screamed danger, but strangely, comfort. She could hear every thought in his head. He ached to touch her. She wanted him to. It was taking all her will power not to run her fingers through his blond hair. Her eyes flicked to his lips. Even though there were two rings on one side of his bottom lip, all she wanted to do was press her lips to his. She raised a hand and touched a finger lightly to the rings.

"What are those?" She asked so softly that only he could hear.

He jumped slightly at her touch and whispered back, "They are called spider bites." He took her finger and lightly ran it over them.

Her heart stopped when he took a hold of her hand. She no longer cared about his lip piercing. She placed her hand on his cheek and ran her thumb over his bottom lip, paying no mind to his gasp at her touch. He closed his eyes as she did it again.

Then, like a warning sign going off in her head, she took a step eyes snapped open and he pulled her back to him , pulling her against him roughly. She gasped and his eyes grew big, realizing what he had done.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and let her go.

She took a step back again. "It's okay." She bit her lower lip. "Where is your House?"

"So now I know one thing you dont know." He replied jokingly.

She smirked. "I know just about everything."

He chuckled. "Close to the kitchens."

"Ah. A Huffelpuff."

"You know where my Common room is?"

She laughed and started to walk again and this time, he walked beside her. "I spent a lot of time there. Messed around with a few. Plus, it's warmer in there then the Slytherin Common Room."

"Is it really under the lake?"

She nodded. "It's beautiful in the summer. You can see most of the creatures in there."

"That sounds really cool."

She nodded and they walked in silence for a little while. She looked at the decor as they walked past and sighed, hating any reminder that it was almost Christmas.

As if he could read her mind too, he asked "Why are you here over the holiday?"

She hid the pain she felt with that question. "I didn't want to go with my friend this year."

"How come?"

"I'm having issues with his brother. I caught him in bed with my now ex best friend."

"How is that an issue for you?"

"He-He was my boyfriend."

She heard him suck in a breath at her response and she closed her eyes as they walked up to the portit that hid the entrance to the Common Room.

He stood in front of her now and he looked surprised when she looked up at him. She knew he saw the fire in her eyes that she felt coursing through her body. He reached an arm out and placed a hand on her cheek and the fire died down instantly. His touch was cool and soothing. She leaned into his hand and he smiled.

"I don't think you should be alone right now." He whispered.

She felt tears try to welled up in her eyes but she blinked them away. "There is something you could help me to. That is, if you're up for it." She said with a smirk.

He chuckled and let his hand slide down her arm, causing her to shiver. "Ask away."

"Help me destroy Gryffindor Tower?"

She saw his eyes light up and for the first time all afternoon, he smirked. "I'm in."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the portrait. A current shot through his body as their hands met. They walked beside each other away from the kitchens, towards Gryffindor Tower. He cleared his throat, and looked down at her. "So.. I take it you're a prankster?" Realizing she still had hold of his hand, she let go. "Best there is." She said with a smirk. He chuckled, running into a suit of armor causing it to tumble to the floor. His face turned beet red, completely embarrassed. She giggled looking at the wreckage. "Smooth move." He rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling nervously. "I uh, I think we should keep going." They moved away from the scene of the crime, and continued towards their destination.

They walked along the corridor quietly until she broke the silence. "Alright mystery man, I don't know anything about you." He stuck his hands into his pockets, looking over at her. "Well.. What do you want to know?" She looked thoughtful for a moment before looking up at him. "You said it was just you and your brother.. Why?" He sighed quietly, pulling at the rings on his lips. "My mum died when I was little. My dad kind of went..crazy after she died. He's in St. Mungo's. It's just me and my brother." She frowned slightly, looking away from him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring any touchy subjects up." He shook his head. "It's okay. What else do you wanna know?" "Why aren't you in tutoring for potions?" He chuckled, embarrassed. "Well.. Every tutor I've had gave up after I melted my tenth cauldron." She stifled a laugh. "Tenth?! Do you really go through THAT many cauldrons?" He nodded, laughing slightly. She laughed, looking back up at him. "You know.. I could teach you, without melting ten cauldrons." His eyes lit up. She could help him pass potions, and he'd get to be around her daily? He didn't think twice. "You'd really do that?" She smiled softly and nodded.

He grinned down at her. "Good, cuz I'm horrible at potions." She laughed. "The black smoke billowing out of potions room kind of gave that away." His cheeks reddened, looking at the ground. "It just..didn't work out like it was supposed to." He said, chuckling. They walked up another flight of stairs, slowly reaching their destination. "You know.. I'm not terrible at everything. Don't let my potion making skills make you think differently." "Hm.. Not terrible at everything? Is that so?" He nodded. "I'm actually halfway decent at charms, and the classes I actually go to." "So you skip class too?" "I do..but only the boring ones." "And what do.. "The Boring Ones" classify as?" She asked, making air quotes with her fingers. He thought for a moment, and began to list them off. "Astronomy, herbology, transfiguration, muggle studies, divination, potions, and I think that's it." She laughed. "So all of your classes are boring. How is it you've made it this far?" He chuckled. "Very carefully."

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, and he turned to her. "How are we supposed to get in? I don't know the password. Do you?" She looked up at him, and grabbed his hand. "No, I don't. But that's why we're doing this." She smirked, apparating the both of them into Gryffindor common room. He looked around, slightly disoriented. "You mean to tell me we could have just apparated in here the whole time?" He groaned. She let go of his hand, rolling her eyes. "Oh don't complain." He looked around the room, raising an eyebrow. "Is there anything in here that isn't coated in Gryffindork pride?" "Not that I can see..but it won't be that way for long." She said, a smirk playing on her lips.

He looked around the common room, surveying the damage they had done. Any trace of red and gold had been replaced by green and yellow, chairs were overturned, everything else in complete disarray. The room was a complete wreck. He smirked, looking over at her. "I think we did pretty good." She wrinkled her nose slightly, looking around. "It needs something else." She looked up at him, and smirked. With a wave of her hand, the entire tower was striped green and yellow. "Perfect." He chuckled, grinning. She looked over at him, returning his grin with a smile.

He caught sight of her smile and stepped closer to her. He reached out, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, pulling her against him. She couldn't pull away. She didn't want to pull away. "I've wanted to do this all day." He tilted her chin up gently, pressing his lips to hers, feeling almost as if his heart was going to beat through his chest. She leaned up, snaking her arms around his neck, kissing him back. His lips formed to hers; a perfect match. An electric current shot through his body, deepening the kiss between them. Her lips were soft, addictive, everything he'd imagined. His arms held her tightly against him, his hand sliding down her back. She shivered at his touch, pulling him closer to her. His tongue slid along her bottom lip, seeking entrance. She let out a soft moan escape, parting her lips. He slid his tongue over hers, her teeth tugging at his upper lip. He let out a quiet moan, breaking the kiss.

His inexperienced hands fumbled with the buttons of her shirt as she undid his belt buckle. Sliding her shirt off, he took in the sight of her. Pale, flawless, beautiful. His hands slid down her sides slowly, causing her to shiver. Her skin was soft beneath his rough hands. She pulled his shirt off, throwing it behind her. He trailed soft kisses down her neck, her hands sliding down his chest. Her touch was gentle, sending shivers through him. Soft moans escaped her lips at the feel of his lips on her skin. He kissed across her shoulder, carefully undoing the clasp of her bra. She pulled it off, tossing it aside, pressing against him roughly. He turned at her roughness, pinning her against the wall, his kisses turning into bites. She moaned, undoing the button of his pants, his hands sliding under her skirt. He ran his fingertips along her thighs lightly, biting up and down her neck. Her moans grew a bit louder, sliding the zipper of his pants down, pushing them to his ankles. He kicked them aside, pulling her skirt down.

She pulled him away from the wall, his bites moving across her chest. He bit the top of each breast, bumping her into a table. She moaned, moving backward, knocking a chair over. They slammed into another wall, a moan escaping her lips, his hands wandering down her thighs. He pinned her against it, pressing his body to hers. Their lips met in a rough kiss as his fingertips lightly slid down her inner thigh. She moaned softly against his lips, sliding her tongue along the inside of his bottom lip. He ran his tongue over hers lightly, emitting a soft moan from the both of them. She pressed her lower waist against his, grinding roughly. Her teeth pulled at his upper lip. He moaned, pressing her back into the wall, grinding back against her.

He nibbled beneath her earlobe, tugging at it with his teeth. She bit her lip, allowing a small moan to escape. He was teasing, and she could only take so much teasing. She pushed him away from the wall, pulling him onto the couch with her. She laid back, pulling him on top of her. He looked down at her as she slid a nail down his chest, sending shivers through him. She reached his boxers, tugging on them. "Off." She said, lust in her voice. He pulled them off, tossing them aside. She bit her lip, sliding a finger down his length. He moaned at contact of her finger. She smirked, looking up at him. "You want it, don't you?" He nodded, biting his lip hard. "How bad?" "Badly.." He stammered. She moved his hand to her underwear. "Rip them." His fingers gripped the waistband, tearing them off of her. She whimpered hearing the tear of the fabric. He dropped the tattered cloth to the floor, sliding his fingertips across her hips. She shivered, grabbing his hips, pulling his waist against hers. He bit his lip, slowly sliding into her.

Ecstasy washed over him, a moan escaping his lips, a gasp escaping hers. His fingers dug into the cushions of the couch, pulling in and out of her slowly. She moved her fingers to his back, moaning softly. She looked up at him lustfully, whispering. "Don't be gentle." He quickened his once slow pace, thrusting into her rougher. She moaned, digging her fingers into his back slightly. His thrusts grew harder, deeper, her moans growing louder. Her nails dug into his skin, and he moaned, thrusting harder. She moaned loudly, her breathing quickening. He pulled his hips back, slamming back into her roughly. She dug her nails deeper into his back, screaming. He moaned, pounding her hard. He leaned down, biting across her chest, pounding her deeper. She screamed louder, clawing at his back. Harder. Rougher. Deeper. Her screams and his moans filled the room. "I'm.. I-I'm.." He moaned breathlessly, driving her into the couch hard. She screamed louder as her orgasm took over. Her nails broke the skin as waves of pleasure ran through her body. He moaned louder, gripping the cushion tight in his hands, cumming hard.

They slowly came down from their highs, breathing heavily. She moved her hands off of his back, slumping. His hands let go of the couch cushion, slowly pulling out of her. She moved over as best she could to make room for him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. She scooted against him, kissing his chest softly, making him shiver. "I can't feel my legs.." She said breathlessly. He looked at her nervously. "Is.. Is that good?" She laughed softly. "Very good.." He let out a quiet sigh of relief, trailing his fingers down her side lightly. She shivered at his touch, snuggling into him. He gently kissed her temple, whispering into her ear. "You were my first.." She smiled softly. "You could have fooled me." He chuckled quietly, holding her tighter. She yawned, and he felt his eyelids grow heavy. He slowly drifted off to sleep, resting his head on hers. She smiled sleepily, letting sleep take over her.

she stired but stopped quickly when she felt someone pressed against her. she oppened her eyes and looked up. she smiled and cuddled up against the boy. all the memories from last night slowly came back to her.

she kissed his chest and he jumped, causing her to laugh.

"Wha-" he started but was silenced when she pecked his lips.

"Yes, last night really did happen love." she informed him.

he gave a low chuckle and held her tightly. "Read my mind, huh?"

"Heh. Most ask that."

"That is when you actually stay the night, right?"

She laughed. "Now who's reading minds?"

"If i could read minds, I'd be passing potions."

"That is a very true statement."

They both laughed and held each other tighter. he started to play with her hair, making her smile and look up at him.

"Can i ask you something?"

She nodded. "Anything."

"What's your boyfriend gonna do when he finds out about all this?"

She shrugged. "I dont really care. I'll leave him when he gets back."

he stopped playing with her hair and looked down at her. "You are?"

She nodded again. "For you. That is, if you are crazy enough to want to date me."

"I definitely am."

she laughed, feeling more joy and hope then she had in a long time. she looked around the room and suddenly realized they never left the Gryffindor Common Room. she sat up quickly and started to get dressed.

"Get dressed," she demanded. "We gotta go. Now."

She grabbed her shoes and ran to the portrit with him running right behind her, laughing. she grabbed his hand and bolted out, practically dragging him down the corridor.

Yells and screams erupted from the room they just left and they laughed and began to run faster down a set of stairs. They ran quickly into the closest class room and shut the door.

she turned to him and snickered seeing his shirt still unbuttoned.

"I'll fix that." She walked to him and started to button his shirt.

"Why thank you my dear."

she smiled up at him, taking his tie from his hand. he winked at her, making her face turn a bright red. he chuckled softly and kissed both her cheeks as she fixed his tie.

"I, sadly, have to go." she told him as she straightened up his tie.

"When will i see you again?"

"Tomorrow night. Quidditch Field okay? Midnight?"

He nodded slowly.

"Good." she stood on her toes, pecking his lips one last time. "Dont be late."

"I wont."

She smiles and walked toward the door and opened it, but turned back to look at him.

"I love you." He said quickly.

She smiles brightly. "I love you too."

She blew him a kiss and skipped out the door, humming. He smiled and shook his head, watching her figure slowly disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Six Months Later  
**

**Rubie****  
** She screamed at the top of her lungs and sat bolt up in the uncomfortable hospital bed. The night nurse ran to her but she shoved her roughtly away telling her in a broken voice to looked around the dark room, realizing she was at St. Mungos. _'I wish he was here..' _ she thought and layed back down. She rubbed her stomach, hoping to feel movement again, but only physical pain came. Tears welded in her eyes. Her baby was really gone. The last thing she had left of him. He would have saved her. Them. Her and their daughter. She closed her eyes tightly and is face flooded the back of her eyelids and she smiled . She could hear his voice still. As if he were sitting right next to her. She held onto her pillow as if it were him holding her. It had been six months since that blissful night and she dreamt about it every single night. It kept her sane and able to deal with her fiancee. She cringed at the thought of him. She rubbed her stomach again. He was why this had happened. Why her baby was dead. Jealousy. Hatered. All over one guy out of many that she cheated on him with. But telling him she would leave if when she found that mystery boy again might not have helped.

She rubbed her shoulder, were a fresh circular hole was from the spear he had gladly pushed her into just a few days ago. She winced at the sudden pain and removed her hand. Violent. Abusive. Controling. And now a murderer. But no one would believe her. The docters think she did this to get rid of the baby. She started to cry uncontrolablly. She longed for that goofy blond boy that she had spent only one night with. She craved his touch. So much more now then she had ever. She forced herself to scoot to the edge of the bed and pulled a shirt out of her bag. His shirt from that night. She pressed it to her nose and inhaled deeply. His scent.

She slipped the shirt over the pillow she had been clutching to, and in an instant, it morphed into him. She could feel her eyes tear up again but this time his hand reached out and cupped her cheek, his rough thumb wiping her tear away. "I hate to see my beauty cry so much." A sob escaped her lips and she threw herself against him. She gripped his shirt tightly and sobbed uncontrolably into it. She could feel his arms wrap around her and a wave of relief wash over her, but her tears still came as she coked to stop crying. She could feel a hand rubbing her back tenderly and she shivered against him. "Will you stay with me?" She whispered in a begging voice. He laughed softly and she could hear his heart flutter faster as he laid back with her. "Anything for you.'' He stroked her hair and she nuzzled his chest. She feel into a peaceful sleep, but that wasn't meant to last.

**Drew**

He jolted awake, looking around the room. After reassuring himself it was a dream, he let out a sigh and held his head in his hands. It was the same dream every night. He chased after the girl with the fiery red hair, and she always slipped away from him. A reoccurring night terror. It had been almost six months since he'd left Hogwarts; a year since he lost her. They had shared one night, a night he'd never forget. He could still feel the softness of her skin, the warmth of her touch, the electricity when his lips were pressed to hers. His redheaded Jane Doe. He thought about her often.. Who was he kidding? Often didn't begin to cover it. She was always on his mind. A little voice in his head. He felt an ache in his chest; a dark pit he tried to fill with whatever he could get his hands on. To be numb was all he asked for. He didn't want to feel the anchor within that was slowly dragging him down into deep uncharted waters.

He rubbed his face, looking up. The sun was just starting to come out of it's hiding place, making shadows dance around his tiny bedroom. He sat in silence, his thoughts taking him to the same destination they always did. To her. Her laugh rang in his head. Her smile danced before his eyes. He could feel the gentle touch of her fingers slide down his arm. But it wasn't her. It was figment of his imagination. The ache grew at the realization, spreading out until it swallowed him whole. He reached beside his bed, grabbing at a bottle. He put it to his lips, and drank. It burned down his throat, spreading a warmth in his stomach. He put the bottle back down, forcing himself to move. He didn't know how he got out of bed anymore, his depression had deeply rooted itself in. As he walked out of his bedroom and into the even smaller bathroom, he wondered if she was happy. He rested his hands on the sink. Did she find someone? He reached out, turning the water on. Did she ever think of him? He splashed his face, the water shocking him awake. The biggest question he had came to mind; Did she yearn for him as much as he did for her?

He turned the water off and toweled his face dry. He raised his head up, glancing at himself in the mirror. He'd lost his color, stubble dominated his jaw line. His hair had grown longer and stuck up wildly. He shook his head, turning away from his reflection. Appearance meant nothing to him anymore. He wasn't trying to impress anyone. He had nothing left to lose, so why did it matter? He walked out of the bathroom, dragging his feet down the small, narrow hall. He turned into the kitchen, grabbing the pack of cigarettes from the table. He pulled one out, tossing the pack back onto the table. He'd never been much of a smoker. That was, until now. He lit the cigarette, taking a drag. He inhaled the smoke, exhaling in a slow breath. He stared out the window, watching as the sun peaked over the tops of buildings. There was something he found calming in watching the sunrise. Something simple when nothing else made sense.

Hell, nothing made sense to him anymore. He took another drag. He slowly exhaled, watching the tendrils of smoke dance around him. He flicked ash of the end, snuffing the cigarette into the green ashtray sitting beside him on the table. Green. Her eyes were green, a brilliant emerald. He closed his eyes, memories flashing before him. He remembered the first time he ever saw those eyes. He remembered how he felt when she locked them on his. He was unable to look away from them, and he didn't want to. He shook his head, breaking away from the memory. He rubbed his forehead, letting out a heavy sigh. Would he ever see her again? Only in his dreams. That's all he had left of her, dreams and memories. He stood up from the table, walking out of the kitchen. Haunting memories. He sat on his shabby couch, pulling a pair of shoes on. Too real sometimes. He made his way towards the door, walking outside. The air was brisk. He stuck his hands into his pockets, walking down the street. Though he was surrounded by people bustling about, he'd never felt more alone.

Why couldn't he just be numb? He looked at the ground as he walked. The sidewalk was as cracked as he felt inside. Her face danced around in his head. Her scent lingered on his skin. He'd beg to feel nothing. Nothing was better than feeling dead inside. He was nothing but a hollow shell of a boy that once was. The pit in his chest began to ache again. He clutched his chest, gritting his teeth. "Whoever said heartbreak doesn't really hurt was full of shit." The ache spread further, digging it's claws into him. He begged it to let go. To leave him be. The ache didn't comply. It pulled him down until he felt nothing but pain. He dug his fingers into his chest, swallowing hard.

He closed his eyes tightly, her face flashing over the back of his eyelids.

A beacon of light through the inner storm. Her. He escaped the clutches of darkness momentarily, basking in his vivid memory. The moment they had met. He was waving black smoke from his face. The aftermath of another failed potion. It was the first time he'd locked eyes on her. Her brilliant red hair, emerald green eyes, pale, flawless skin. He'd never forget that image. He'd never forget that day. He unknowingly smiled as the memory flashed through. From the first moment their hands met, he'd known she was the one. He could remember how her soft skin felt under his rough hands. Her blush at his touch. Her radiant smile. His mystery girl.

He hadn't felt whole since he lost her. As if the ache in his chest was where she was meant to be.


End file.
